


In Between Thorns

by hongryjim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Emotional Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Play, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, brief mention of breeding, brief mention of pregnancy, multiple sex scenes, probably inaccurate dialogue for the setting, slight D/s, so bried if you blink to har you'll miss it, that's a lot of characters but most of them are brief mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongryjim/pseuds/hongryjim
Summary: It's been four years since Junmyeon's turned eighteen and been crowned as the King of Lagouleio, it's time for him to find a bride to properly help him run the kingdom. He finds just that in Lady Bona, the daughter of the now late Duke Kim: one of the richest, noble families in the nation and providers to Junmyeon's growing army. Finally, the nation has a queen, but what a shame it is, that Junmyeon cannot be betrothed to her brother.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	In Between Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #s130
> 
> Thank you for coming to read my fic! *cue applause* I tagged it already, but this is my first time writing a fic in this setting (I was doing so much research for it but...) I still probably got some stuff wrong, especially in the dialogue. Nonetheless, I loved writing this so much and I'm hoping I'll get to write more in the realm of Royal AUs!!
> 
> Enjoy and I love you ;-;

_The night was lit by chandeliers hanging from the ballroom ceiling, princesses and princes from neighboring kingdoms where in attendance, even nobles, duchesses, ladies, lords, and the like from their own kingdom, Lagouleio, were at the castle for the young prince’s birthday. Junmyeon was finally eighteen, ripe for the picking, ready to be wed as he would be taking over the throne in a few years’ time._

_Prince Junmyeon was dressed his best, even though there was no need for him to try to impress anyone at this event. Upon his mother’s request, he’d been put into the deep navy, military-style coat with silver embellishments, along with the brilliant, royal blue, floor-length cape with the fur trimming—not a bad choice, if he did say so himself. His parents wore similar colors, unlike his younger brother, Jongdae, who insisted on wearing an all-white ensemble with his black cape. But Junmyeon wasn’t one to complain, he remembered being difficult at that age as well._

_He was speaking with the Queen of Eishimmel about her daughter, Kim Lua. The Queen wasn’t shy about her intentions, simply opening the conversation asking Junmyeon what she thought about Lua; the people of Eishimmel where known for being quite forward, so Junmyeon couldn’t say he was_ too _surprised. The princess was sitting off to the side, listening as her mother and Junmyeon conversed. He guessed she wasn’t a woman of many words or she was terribly shy, Junmyeon couldn’t decide which was worse. Truthfully, Junmyeon didn’t know much of Princess Lua other than her brother, Prince Minseok. The two princes were great friends, if anything Junmyeon often felt his heartbeat pick up when he was around the older boy. He’d gotten betrothed a year prior, however, so it unfortunately had been a quite a long time since the last time Junmyeon had seen him._

_Eventually, their conversation had come to a lull—Junmyeon being grateful for this fact—and he wished the Queen and princess well. It was getting later and later into the evening and names and faces were beginning to blur together in the prince’s mind. He was about to find Jongdae so they could run off to hide somewhere in the castle, before he’d bumped into someone._

_“Ah! Oh, your Highness, I greatly apologize,” said a young boy, looking a bit panicked, but still being sure to bow before the Prince._

_Junmyeon froze when he laid his eyes upon his face. The boy had to be only a few years his junior, but he couldn’t help being captivated by his beauty—he was lovely enough to be a prince himself. “Do not worry, it’s quite all right,” Junmyeon tried to say around the feeling of his heart stuck in his throat. “May I ask for your name?” he continued, swallowing the lump in his trachea as best he could._

_“Y-Your Highness, I swear it was a mere accident,” the boy said, the gorgeous tan of his skin nearly draining of color in fear._

_“Can I not be curious of you?” he countered._

_At this the young boy seemed to calm. “My name is Kim Jongin, your Highness, the son of Noble Kim of Fármaloúdi.”_

Ah, _the Kims. Junmyeon was familiar with them of course, they provided Lagouleio with some of the best soldiers’ man had ever seen; they were quite favorable to his father, so favorable the King made sure to grant them an estate in the capitol city. If he remembered correctly, he’d gotten to meet his sister earlier in the evening—Lady Binu, maybe—a lovely girl, but he found himself more intrigued with Earl Jongin. “It was lovely meeting you, Earl. I do hope we will meet again,” he said giving the young boy a smile._

_The boy flushed brilliantly, before bowing once more. “P-Please, your Highness! The pleasure is all mine!”_

~

The garden was lovely, almost as nice as the gardens Junmyeon had around his castle, but that was to be expected of the Kim Estate. The light buzz of bees flying from flower to flower complemented the serene scene.

“You are dismissed, Donghae,” Lady Bona said; the servant man watching over their lunch left silently, with a bow. The woman seemed more at ease now that she was left alone with the King, poorly hiding her smile behind the rim of her teacup as she took a sip. “What brings you to this side of the kingdom, your majesty?”

Junmyeon let a light chuckle past his lips. It was the only talk amongst every family with influence in Lagouleio that the King was seeking a bride: There was no way that the Lady was unaware of the reason of his visit. Nonetheless, he played along as if he wasn’t already aware of the gossip. “I’m to marry soon, my Lady,” he started, taking hold of his teacup as well. “I’m quite surprised you are naïve to this information.”

She hummed, unconvincingly playing coy, “Perhaps word has been slow to get around lately.”

Lady Bona was one of the most beautiful in Lagouleio. Her long, dark hair cascaded down her figure in a gentle wave, embellished with pins and jewels to complement the flowy gown she wore. If Junmyeon didn’t know any better, he would’ve mistaken her for one of the fragrant begonias they had planted around their grounds. Bona was also one of the few Ladies Junmyeon found ease in conversation with; the others being Duchess Jihyo and Lady Jiselle, but unfortunately for him, the two were already promised to other noblemen, narrowing down his pickings.

“You don’t happen to be betrothed, do you, my Lady?”

Bona’s eyebrows lifted in shock, not expecting such a forward question. She slowly moved to rest her tea a top the little table between her and the king, taking a noticeable swallow of the liquid in her mouth. “N-no, your majesty. I’ve not yet been promised to another,” she stated, her face unable to hide the pleased smile creeping up onto her lips at what the King could possibly say next.

_Just_ what Junmyeon wanted to hear.

But, before he could continue, they were interrupted by a _very_ handsome, _very_ familiar young man.

“Sister—” he started before noticing she was in company, his eyes widening upon noticing it was the King. “Your Majesty!” he said with a bow.

“Good afternoon,” Junmyeon said, politely.

Lady Bona’s pleasant smile had faded at the sight of her sibling. “Brother, _what_ is so important that you must interrupt my tea with His Majesty?” she asked with a stern look on her face.

“I apologize, but this is quite urgent. Your Majesty, would you mind if I borrow my sister for a moment?”

Junmyeon smiled politely, “I do not mind. I made sure to keep my schedule clear just for the Lady today.”

Bona’s cheeks colored a gentle pink, her beautiful smile returning to her features. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

She got up and followed her brother, Duke Jongin, over to the gazebo they had in the midst of their garden.

Junmyeon let the wistful sigh he had been holding back pass through his lips once the siblings were out of earshot. He allowed his chin to rest on his propped-up hand as he watched Jongin speak with Bona. He rarely saw the Duke, not since he was quite a bit younger. The Duke’s hair had grown down to his shoulders, the baby fat that once swallowed his cheeks had made way for sculpted cheekbones. He’d also gotten a substantial amount taller—even taller than Junmyeon now.

Oh, how Junmyeon was glad he had been left alone. He’s sure it’d be the worst blow to his public appearance if word got around of the King ogling a mere Duke—no matter how attractive Duke Jongin was.

_In a perfect world,_ King Junmyeon thought to himself, _Duke Jongin would be mine._

Junmyeon straightened himself once the siblings began to move back towards the table, Bona flashing he gorgeous smile and giving a small wave; Junmyeon returned it in kind.

“I apologize for so _rudely_ interrupting your date, your majesty,” Jongin bowed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me—”

“It’s truly no problem,” Junmyeon interrupted. “I do hope to see more of you, Duke.” He took Jongin’s hand in his own, looking into his eyes.

The Duke’s face light up with a pretty flush at the sudden contact. “T-Thank you, your Majesty,” he said before hurrying back inside their estate.

_Maybe this could be a perfect world._

Lady Bona cleared her throat once her brother was inside. “Where were we?”

~

Junmyeon noticeably winced, feeling the seamstress’ needle pierce his flesh through the article of clothing she was attempting to tailor to his body.

“I apologize, your Majesty,” the woman said barely above a whisper, carrying on with her work as usual.

The King simply took a deep breath before he relaxed with his arms stretched out at his sides as not to distract the old woman’s work. He was unable to return to the blank space of his mind however because the youngest prince made sure to let out a loud, clearly _bothered_ sigh as well.

Prince Jongdae had his feet thrown over their tea table while his arms were spread across the back of the loveseat he was sat upon. His expression clearly displeased with the fact that he had to get yet another fitting done.

“Brother, please don’t be dramatic,” Junmyeon frowned.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “Forgive me, does that _displease_ you, your Majesty?”

Junmyeon’s frown only deepened at his sibling’s snarky tone. Jongdae was always a bit of a handful, the only person the boy even having a miniscule of a soft spot for being their mother, but that was only because she would coddle him terribly. “You know I don’t enjoy this anymore than you do, Brother.”

“Well, if you weren’t so bent about becoming King, you could play with cocks _all you want_ ,” the Prince sneered.

He clenched his jaw, before turning to the seamstress. “You’re dismissed.”

“But, your Majesty, I’m not quite—”

“We will continue this later. _Leave.”_

Without another word, the woman packed up her supplies and left the two siblings alone. The air became even more tense. “You _know_ you shouldn’t be speaking so flippantly about my... preferences,” Junmyeon seethes.

“Oh, what’s the big deal? It’s not like everyone doesn’t already know,” Jongdae states. “It’s not like you’re the only one either; Uncle’s the same, remember?”

How could he forget? The day he so brashly told his parents of his interest in one of the stable boys, his father told him of how his eldest brother was just like him, but he couldn’t become the King of Lagouleio if he didn’t have a Queen by his side. Junmyeon at the time couldn’t imagine not becoming King one day, it was what he’d been working towards his entire young life: not becoming King might’ve been as bad as death. Not only that, he had never met his uncle’s partner; he wasn’t entirely sure his uncle had a partner _at all_. “You’ve no idea how horribly these servants can gossip, Brother. If this information leaves the castle, who knows who could possibly make a mockery of the family name?”

“I believe you harness too much insecurity for a King, your _Majesty_ ,” the Prince stood from the loveseat with a huff. “If anyone, praytell, does attempt to tarnish our name; you could so easily have his _head.”_ He moved to stand in front of his brother, poking the middle of his chest hard enough to be provocative. “Besides, Uncle’s ‘ _reputation’_ wasn’t tarnished simply because of his interest in men—”

“ _What_ are you implying, Jongdae?” Junmyeon snapped.

A mischievous smirk overtook his features. “You simply don’t want to admit you don’t have anything _going_ for you besides the fact that you’re King.”

Before Junmyeon could retort, Jongdae had sauntered out of the room, satisfied that he’d gotten under the King’s skin once again. He watched the empty doorframe, seething with no one to witness. He _knew_ he wasn’t as pathetic as his foolish brother made out.

~

It was finally the big day. Lagouleio was finally getting a new Queen, Junmyeon was sure his mother was relieved she would finally be freed from the duties of the state. Junmyeon sat in his chambers, still in the midst of getting prepared for his appearance. The servant women surrounding him were combing his black hair into place, dusting his cheeks with a light pink powder, and smearing a soft red tint on his lips. His wedding attire was kept rather simple: they had dressed him in a loose white button-down a knee-length, black coat over it that had flowers peeping through its breast pocket. Once the women had finished, they bestowed the crown he received at his coronation on top of his head; it was a bit on the small side, but he would be receiving a proper one today since he now had a Queen.

“Are you ready, your Majesty?” Chanyeol, Junmyeon’s advisor, asked as he walked into his chambers.

Chanyeol was a lovely man, one of Junmyeon’s many crushes that he’d brewed in his younger years. He was one of the boys who, at the time, was training to be a soldier for the Lagouleio army. Junmyeon watched as he trained with the other boys, he was especially enamored by how much bigger than the other boys Chanyeol had been: both in height and muscle. Of course, he’d never told the other man this, simply letting the silly crush pass before asking Chanyeol to become his advisor once he turned eighteen.

“I suppose,” Junmyeon said with a sigh, waving the servant women away.

Chanyeol smiled as they left the room—ever the charmer—before he returned his attention back to the King. “Cheer up, Junmyeon,” he said when he knew the servants were out of earshot. “Lady Bona will make a lovely Queen, I’m sure—”

“You know that’s not my concern, Chanyeol.”

He made a defeated noise through his teeth, “I know, Junmyeon...” Chanyeol came up behind where the King sat at the vanity, putting his hands on his shoulders and giving them light massage. “I’m sure it won’t be so bad. You know, Lady Bona is one of the _easier_ women. Maybe... you two could come up with some sort of arrangement?” he suggested, tone unconvincing.

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. “You believe Lady Bona would consent to my infidelity?”

“I know it sounds far-fetched, your Majesty,” he sighed. “It would be better than going behind her back.”

The King frowned. He knew it was the truth, but how could he ask his new wife to do something like _that_? How could he expect her to not go around telling everyone in Fármaloúdi, at the very least?

Before they could continue, another servant came into the room. “It’s time for his Majesty to come to the alter,” she said. Without a fuss, the King let his advisor and the servant lead him from his room and to the chapel, where all the guests were waiting. At the sound of the doors to the chapel opening, thanks to Junmyeon’s employees, said guests stood from their seats to watch his Majesty procession. He made sure to keep his gaze trained forward at the priest waiting at the altar, his posture trained to perfection, and each of his steps calculated carefully. It wasn’t until he made it to the priest’s left side that he looked into the sea of people, nobles and royals alike, watching him. Anticipating his union with Lady Bona. Junmyeon’s eyes scanned the front row with more focus; his mother was trying her best not to shed a tear, handkerchief at the ready, while Jongdae was staring right back at him, an unimpressed sneer spread across his features. His eyes continued across the aisle to where Bona’s family was seated; the former Duke and Duchess cordially smiling at the King, Bona’s older sister, Queen Seola, watching somewhat indifferently alongside her husband, King Kim Wonshik of Enferplaine.

Then his eyes landed on Jongin. The Duke appeared to be zoning out, eyes trained somewhere off to the side. Junmyeon could feel his heartbeat pick up just at the sight of the man, he would swear on the crown that Jongin got more enchanting with every passing moment.

He must have sensed eyes on him because eventually his eyes met the King’s, the Duke’s own widening in shock that the King was watching him of all people. Junmyeon quickly everted his eyes.

Luckily, at that moment, the church’s back doors opened to reveal Lady Bona, the Queen-to-be. She looked radiant, her veil was covering her face as she made her way down the aisle, but Junmyeon was sure that her face would captivate their audience on its own. She made it to the priest’s right side where he could see the smile stretching across her lips. Junmyeon could help reciprocating it.

The clergyman began the first prayer of the ceremony, Bona, Junmyeon, and all their guests bowing their heads as the man spoke. “ _Amen_ ,” the man said, the church responding to him in kind.

The majority of the wedding went by in a blur, the King barely registering the ceremony until the priest asked, “His Majesty, Kim Junmyeon of Lagouleio, do you take Lady Bona of Fármaloúdi as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, for better or worse, in sickness and health, to cherish until death do you part?”

Junmyeon, with his hands entwined with Lady Bona’s, looked into her eyes and with as much confidence her could muster into his voice, said, “I do.” He took the ring from his pocket—a simple band with their names engraved into it—and slipped it onto her finger, Bona’s smile widening at the site of it.

“By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you King and Queen of Lagouleio.”

The guests of the ceremony began their applause, Junmyeon’s own mother fully in tears by now. The King took his newly presented Queen’s hand and led her down the aisle through the church’s backdoors once more. He had officially fulfilled his destiny of being Lagouleio’s ruler.

He heard Bona sigh happily next to him. “This is the greatest day of my life,” she said, aiming her most charming smile towards him.

“Mine as well, _your Majesty_.”

The couple were left to prepare for the supper reception, Bona mainly waiting for Junmyeon and his servants to finish preparing him for the event. She was glowing, watching her new husband with all the admiration in the world. Junmyeon couldn’t deny that he found her mirth infectious, smiling giddily to himself as well. When they walked into the reception hall hand in hand, the cheers and congratulations from their guests was almost overwhelming. The Queen easily socialized and thanked everyone for being in attendance while Junmyeon went off to speak with the Kings of neighboring kingdoms.

“It’s about time you found yourself a wife, Jun!” Baekhyun, King of Lucetagna, bellowed, clapping his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder.

He grimaced at the stinging that came from where Baekhyun’s hand landed. Rubbing his arm, the smile he’d been sporting previously faded. “It’s hardly anything to be _enthused_ about.”

“Of course, it is,” King Wonshik said. “It’s been all anyone’s been talking about, so many were worried that you would never marry and not have an heir, Kim.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “Who started a rumor like that?”

Baekhyun shrugged, obviously he had heard it as well; strange that Junmyeon was the _only_ one unaware. “Probably some bitter wench who wanted a chance for even a night with _King_ Junmyeon,” he laughed brassily.

“What an awful way to speak of your own wife, Byun,” another voice cut in.

Junmyeon turned to find Prince Jongdae coming up behind him, a messy grin already spread across his lips. Baekhyun’s eyes immediately narrowed at the site of the Prince. Jongdae acted as a thorn in everyone’s side naturally, but to Baekhyun he was the bane of his existence. Baekhyun was one of the few men of power who was open about his attraction to both men and women, he was strangely infatuated with the Prince when they were younger. Jongdae didn’t take to Baekhyun’s confession well; taking to teasing and nearly humiliating the King to be, as opposed to quietly rejecting the man. Baekhyun could never forgive the Prince for his actions. “Curb your tongue, lowly _Prince,”_ he spat. “You have no room to speak of _my_ Queen when you can hardly find a woman to keep you as a trophy.”

Wonshik’s eyes widened at the comment, but, luckily, he decided to quietly take a sip of his drink. Junmyeon was left in a similar state of shock.

Jongdae’s smile dropped from his face. “You speak in such poor taste, Byun. Still upset I wasn’t privy to your pathetic attempts at _seducing me?”_

“You little—”

“Gentleman!” Chanyeol interrupted, coming seemingly out of nowhere. _What a life saver_ , Junmyeon thought to himself. “Now’s not the time to create a scene, you can duel _after_ the reception. Your highness,” he then said, turning to Prince Jongdae, “come with me, your mother’s been requesting you.” He started walking away, Jongdae following not too far behind.

Junmyeon could see Baekhyun was on the verge of calling something scathing behind the retreating Prince’s figure, he lifted his hand to stop the man before a word could leave his lips. “Don’t fuel the flame further. I’m going to go request a drink, _please_ no more fighting whilst I’m away.” At that Junmyeon left, heaving an exasperated sigh as he heard King Baekhyun huff some scathing insults about Jongdae to King Wonshik. But as Junmyeon weaved his way in and out the crowd, attempting to evade conversation and long-winded congratulations from lords and ladies alike, a solid body collided with his with a surprised _Ah!_

“Your Majesty!” the man gasped.

Junmyeon looked up into the man’s face, to his delight it just so happened to be his favorite Duke in all of Lagouleio. “Ah, Duke Jongin! It appears you have a special way of getting my attention, no?” he joked lightly.

“I apologize, your Majesty. I swear it was a simple accident—”

“There’s no need to worry, Duke,” Junmyeon interrupted, he lifted his hand to feel along Jongin’s arm, merely trying to be appeasing. He couldn’t deny the Duke did have quite the desirable figure.

Jongin sucked his plump bottom lip in between his teeth at the action. “C-Congratulations on being wed to my sister, Bona, your Majesty,” he started, seeming uncertain and awkward in his words. “I know you’ll be a wonderful husband to her.”

“Oh, how you flatter me, Duke.” Junmyeon after a few beats moved his hand away with a wistful sigh. “I’m confident you’d make a good husband in the future as well,” he responded, making sure he made eye contact with Jongin.

He huffed out a short laugh while scratching the back of his neck. “You’re quite kind, your Majesty.”

Junmyeon was truly surprised at how shy the Duke was; from his looks he would’ve expected the man to be a lot more arrogant, but to see him acting so endearing and—dare he say— _cute_ , was a pleasant surprise. “I mean _every_ word, Duke Jongin... Can I be honest with you?”

Jongin’s eyebrows raised, clearly shocked at such a question. He looked around before ducking down into Junmyeon’s space. “Is it about Bona? Did she do something—”

“You’re getting quite ahead of yourself, Duke. You’ve nothing to worry about, it’s nothing to do with your sister; she’s very lovely.”

Jongin relaxed greatly at that. “What’s the matter, your Majesty?”

“I need a bit of a breather from all the festivity. I was wondering if you would fancy joining me. I could show you around the castle if you like?”

Junmyeon wasn’t sure what he was doing. He’d never pursued a _man_ before; too afraid to do so when he was younger, despite the many hopeless crushes he developed at the time. Something about Duke Jongin’s sweet naivety drew him in, however. Even when they’d met when the man was a wee earl, he’d charmed the King somehow. The way Jongin’s face lit up at the suggestion only deepened this feeling.

“I’d love to accompany you, your Majesty,” Jongin said with one of the most genuine smiles Junmyeon had ever seen. He and his sister were quite alike.

He knew it wasn’t smart to pursue a man on his wedding night—let alone pursuing his bride’s older brother.

Despite all of this, he made a gesture with his head for the Duke to follow. They weaved in and out of the corridors of the castle, Junmyeon simply pointed out every room, letting Jongin peak his head in, the Duke humming in awe at every one. He was sure Jongin wasn’t that impressed with them all, but he still found the man charming for humoring him, nonetheless. Every now and then, Junmyeon made it a point to let a touch on the Duke linger; he knew Jongin noticed when he did so, unfortunately, he never commented on it.

It was when they reached the Solar that Junmyeon felt a new boldness take over him. He opened the door to the Solar wider, allowing Jongin to walk further into the space, taking in how well dressed it was. “This room is quite nicer than I remember it being when I stayed here as a child,” he said.

The King couldn’t help letting a light chuckle pass from between his lips. “Perhaps I’m simply coaxing you to come visit me more often, Duke.” He began to close in on the other, intention clear in his gait.

Jongin attempted to awkwardly laugh off the comment and the wait the King was advancing towards him. He began walking backwards until he bumped into the bed, his knees giving out as he fell back onto the soft mattress with a squeak.

“May I be honest with you once more, Duke?”

His eyebrows were tilted upwards. Concern was clear on his face. Despite all of this, Jongin nodded.

“I’m quite taken with you,” Junmyeon said, lowly. He was unaware where this bravery was coming from: perhaps it was the demure way Jongin cared himself, perhaps it was the newfound power he had now that he’d been officially wed. None of that mattered to him though. What mattered was having Duke Jongin to himself, at least for a single night.

“But, y-your Majesty—”

“Is it so wrong to want you, Duke?” he interrupted. “Would you deny your King?” Junmyeon was now sat next to Jongin on the mattress, hand not so innocently splayed on his inner thigh.

“Your Majesty... I shouldn’t. W-what about my sister?”

Junmyeon’s hand slowly moved higher and higher along Jongin’s leg. “She doesn’t have to know,” he said, but Jongin still didn’t look quite convinced. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t find out; _we_ just have to be careful. I still have to uphold my reputation as King, no?”

Jongin averted his gaze then, his plump bottom lip enticingly getting sucked into his mouth. His eyes seemed to focus on where Junmyeon’s hand laid on his upper most thigh, a hair’s width away from his cock. “You sure she’ll never know?” Jongin began to lean into the King’s space then.

“Positive.” Junmyeon closed the space between them, sealing his lips with the Duke’s. He knew Jongin’s lips were just as sweet as they looked and having them against his own only confirmed his suspicions. It wasn’t long until Jongin completely melted against the King, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Junmyeon was quite surprised; he didn’t expect the Duke to be _this_ submissive to his ministrations: His back easily arching when his hands caressed it, moaning into his mouth when his hands wandered lower, yielding when Junmyeon’s tongue pressed against his own. “You never cease to surprise me, do you, Duke?” Junmyeon asked after pulling away slightly from their kiss.

“Please call me Jongin,” he whispered against the King’s lips.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon tested the name on his tongue. He liked the way Jongin’s eyes lidded as he let the sound pass through his mouth. Jongin’s lips were already kiss swollen and just as pink as the begonias back at the Kim estate. “You haven’t answered me, Jongin.”

The Duke continued stare back at him with a lust-filled haze to his eyes; he probably didn’t realize that Junmyeon was asking him something at all.

“How is it that during the rare council meetings I’ve seen you in, you present as such a force to be reckoned with, but here you are beneath me...” Junmyeon began to push Jongin backwards onto the mattress, his hand kept steady against Jongin’s jaw. “...Cowed, like it’s all you know how to do.”

The Duke took in a short gasp, his hands coming up to wrap around Junmyeon’s biceps. “Y-your Majesty...”

“Aloof, powerful Duke, Kim Jongin... lain here without fight,” the King continued to tease. “Answer my question, boy.”

Jongin whimpered, shrinking in on himself just the smallest amount. “P-perhaps, I was waiting for someone to...” he trailed off. He was struggling to finish his thought; Junmyeon could tell he was embarrassed at being so vulnerable for his King. Junmyeon raised one of his eyebrows, prompting Jongin to continue. “T-to take charge of me...” he finally uttered in the smallest voice he could muster.

Junmyeon hummed as a sly smirk began to take over his face. The hand that was kept around Jongin’s jaw began to wander, skirting down his neck and over his chest. The Duke gasped as one of Junmyeon’s fingers briefly flitted over his nipple through the material of his shirt, his back arched up into the touch. “Hm? Was that good?” Jongin turned his head away, raising his hand to his mouth as an attempt at seeming demure. Junmyeon didn’t let the stop him. He reached up and began to unlace the shirt obscuring his chest. Once the garment was out of his way, his hand went up to flick at the Duke’s nipples.

“Ah! —” Jongin cried out before he could stop himself. His cheeks flushing terribly in shame.

“I never could have guessed that Duke Jongin would be so sensitive,” Junmyeon teased. He pinched the little buds between his fingertips, Jongin easily gasping and squirming under his ministration. “I’ve not started and you’re already like this?”

Jongin whimpered. “ _Please..._ ” he whined and twitched. Junmyeon continued playing with his nipples. “Your Majesty, please have mercy...” he said a hair’s width above a whisper, eyes squeezed shut.

“I quite enjoy having you so weak.” The Duke could hear the smirk in the King’s voice. Junmyeon sealed his lips around one of the buds, causing Jongin to cry out. He slapped his hand over Jongin’s mouth at the volume of the sound, “Are you trying to get caught?” he hissed in Jongin’s ear.

A shiver ran down his spine at the King’s breath against his ear. The Duke shook his head, Junmyeon’s hand moving with him.

“You ought to keep your voice down, hm?” Junmyeon asked with a condescending glare on his face. “Turn around.”

Jongin followed instruction without question. Once he was turned over onto his stomach, he immediately clenched the sheets in his fingers and pushed his face into one of the cushions at the head of the mattress. He was shaking terribly, rendered an excited, frazzled mess from the King’s simple touches.

“Are you nervous, Jongin?”

He nodded his head, feeling his skin rub harshly against the fabric of the pillow. Then he felt Junmyeon’s grip on his trousers before the garment was forced down his legs. Jongin gasped, muscles tensing at being exposed so suddenly. He only tensed further when he felt one of the King’s fingers come up to rub over his puckered rim.

“You’re pretty everywhere aren’t you?” he teased, pressing his thumb down harder on the entrance. He could feel him pushing his hips back against his finger, seeking to have it inside. “And quite eager, hm?”

Jongin sighed. He was ashamed a how desperate he was acting. “I can’t help it,” he murmured into the sheets.

Junmyeon laughed, “What was that, Duke?”

“I can’t—” he finally said, turning his head to the side so Junmyeon could hear him properly. “I can’t help it...”

The King hummed in response. He moved his hand away from Jongin’s body so he could reach for the vial of oil on the bed side table. Right when the Duke began to relax against the mattress, he jerked again at the feeling of the oil being dripped down his back and between his legs. “Y-your Majesty?”

“Is this okay, Jongin?” he asked, smoothing his hands through the oil that pooled where his back arched.

Jongin relaxed once again, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips. His fingers tightened in the sheets once again. He wasn’t quite sure what the source of his anxieties were, considering how gently the King had been treating him. He nodded.

“Speak.”

“I’m all right...”

“Tell me what you want.”

Jongin whined loudly at this. “Please touch me, your Majesty...”

Finally, Junmyeon listened and began to press one of his digits into Jongin’s entrance.

The Duke writhed on the sheets. He couldn’t say the sensation was pleasant; not like he was expecting. He didn’t think it was pain he was feeling either, however. It felt foreign and strange, but despite all this he still felt an overwhelming urge to ride back on the intrusion. He could feel his entire face getting hotter with how badly he wanted _more._ A whimper caught in his throat as the King started to massage his finger against his walls. Jongin felt like he was spread out on the mattress with the King’s finger in his hole for forever; at some point one finger had become two, and two became three without him noticing.

“Are you ready for more?” Junmyeon’s voice broke through the trance that Jongin had fallen into.

More _what?_ Jongin wasn’t sure what Junmyeon was asking him, still too focused on the pleasure the three digits brought him.

“Answer me, Jongin.” At the same time he said this, he began to curl his fingers against the Duke’s prostate.

Jongin gasped. “Y-yes?”

Junmyeon chuckled, watching the man beneath him incredulously. “Are you that desperate, Duke?” he asked, continuing to fuck into Jongin’s prostate. “How are you going to act once you take my cock?”

Jongin groaned, pushing his face deep into the cushion of the pillow. He despised the fact that he was enjoying Junmyeon’s relentless teasing. He couldn’t help his excitement; he didn’t think even his sister would be able to.

Before he could continue to bask in the humiliating pleasure the King was inflicting on him, the fingers left his body.

Jongin whined. _Loud._

Junmyeon slapped his hand against the Duke’s ass as if he were a petulant child. “Have you lost it, Duke?” he chided. “Do you not recall me telling you to keep your noise to a minimum?”

Jongin’s muscles had all tensed from the impact of Junmyeon’s hand. _What in the hell is this man doing to me?_ He thought to himself. “I-I...” he stuttered pathetically before Junmyeon landed another cruel strike on his cheek. Jongin tried his best to hold back the embarrassing cry, coming out as a mousey whimper instead. “Y-your Majesty, p-please...” He could feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

“Spit it out. Have you forgotten?” Junmyeon hissed right against the shell of his ear.

Jongin shivered at feeling the King’s breath against him. “I apologize, your Majesty...” he sniffled.

“Is that all you have to say? A measly apology?”

The Duke truly felt like crying at this. Why was the King being so cruel all of a sudden? “ _Please,_ ” his voice wavering as a tear finally slid down his cheek onto the sheets. “I’ll do anything, your Majesty. Please forgive me.”

Junmyeon went quiet at this confession, laying his chest against the Duke’s back. He turned Jongin’s face to the side to see his tear stained cheek, wiping away the wetness with his finger. “No more crying,” he said simply and pressed a soft kiss against Jongin’s cheek.

Jongin sniffed before he gave a tiny nod.

“Anything?” Junmyeon asked, the nearly wicked smirk from earlier returning.

“Anything for the King,” he said in the smallest voice he could muster.

“Good answer.” With that, Junmyeon had lined his cock up to Jongin’s entrance and began to sink in.

Jongin gasped and his clenched around the sheets once more. He wasn’t expecting to be so full so fast, but at the same time he couldn’t say the sensation was incredibly unbearable. Just like the fingers, it felt _foreign_ , but not off-putting. If he was a bit more shameless, he would have admitted it almost felt _good._

“Can you take all of me, Jongin?” Junmyeon whispered in his ear.

“Y-you aren’t—”

Junmyeon gave a negative hum. “I’m only halfway, sweet Duke.” Jongin felt _heavenly_ around him; it was almost impossible to not thrust the rest of the way in. He started to push in just a bit further before Jongin clenched his muscles causing Junmyeon to groan into his neck. The Duke was shaking terribly beneath him, clearly trying to conceal any noises from coming out of his throat. With a shuddering breath, Junmyeon final said, “You still haven’t answered me, Jongin.”

He didn’t think he could take more. He was already so full. “I’m not sure, your Majesty...”

“You said you would do anything for me, did you not?” Junmyeon continued to inch his cock in, overwhelming Jongin’s nerves.

“I did, your Majesty,” he said, biting his lip.

“Did you lie to me?”

Jongin’s head shot up almost immediately at this. “I would never, my King!” He was looking over his shoulder at Junmyeon. Jongin was almost certain he looked a wreck in front of the King; dried tear tracks marring his cheeks, his lips swollen, and face flushed terribly.

His sincerity was almost painful. Junmyeon could feel the power rushing to his head as his expression softened when they made eye contact. He could so easily destroy Jongin’s reputation and strip him of all the power his father had previously given the Kim family. He wouldn’t, but knowing the threat was there was nice, of course. “Do I need to ask once again?”

Jongin shook his head before he sunk back onto the mattress. “Continue, your Majesty... I just needed a second to get... _comfortable...”_ he trailed off before his breath hitched into a gasp, the King bottoming out inside of him.

Junmyeon groaned in bliss, his hands squeezing around Jongin’s waist and hips. “You feel _immaculate_ around me, Duke,” he sighed, grinding his hips against Jongin’s ass, making him whine pathetically into the sheets. Jongin’s shoulder rose up towards his ears as if he was trying to make himself smaller— _adorable._ “But that’s to be expect, after all,” Junmyeon teased. “You’re the exact picture of a blushing virgin.”

_“Gods...”_ Jongin moaned. The King was making him go mad. _Horribly mad._ He was so deep, and his voice was so tantalizing, his eyes rolled back feeling Junmyeon give another filthy grind. All Jongin could do was sit there and take it with his bottom lip in between his teeth, trying to keep his pathetic noises to a minimum.

“Oh?” Junmyeon spoke up once again, teasing lilt clear in his tone. “Now you want to be quiet, Jongin? Have I humiliated you too much?” he spat with a single rough thrust.

Jongin choked on a moan and arched his spine. “Your M-majesty...” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Please, have mercy on me... _My God,_ you’re so _deep...”_

“Have mercy? You said you would do anything,” he reminded Jongin once more. Junmyeon trailed a hand along the Duke’s spine, encouraging him to lean further into the beautiful arch he’d fallen into. He continued to thrust shallowly into Jongin, trying to aim for his prostate with every other thrust. At a sudden, sweet cry from Jongin he smirked, “Did I find it?”

“Please, _more!”_

Without further preamble, Junmyeon sped up his thrusts, making sure to keep his hips angled towards Jongin’s prostate. “You beg so nicely as well, Jongin,” he purred as the grip his hands had around the Duke’s hips tightened. He wasn’t sure if it was the rush of taking a man or the way Jongin crumbled beneath him, but he could feel himself nearing climax already.

Jongin wasn’t faring any better. Staccato moans, whimpers, and sniffles escaping his lips, each of the King’s thrusts pushing him further and _further_ up the mattress. “D-... d-don’t stop... I—” he managed to get out between pants.

“Are you nearly there, Jongin?” Junmyeon asked, thrusts never faltering. “Do you think you could finish without touching yourself?”

His eyebrows furrowed at the question. “Is such a thing possible, your Majesty?”

Junmyeon’s hip movements got rougher, as if he was displeased with the Duke doubting him. “Can you _feel_ it, Duke?”

Jongin cried out once more. He _could_ feel it, he was sure he could. He couldn’t even answer Junmyeon at this point, voice to occupied with filling the room with his groans and cries. It after a dozen or so thrusts that Jongin feels the pressure in the pit of his stomach become overwhelming. “ _Oh!_ I-I’m cumming! Your _Majesty!”_

“Cum with me, Jongin,” he said, giving his few final thrusts before releasing inside of Jongin.

Jongin came a few moments later, limbs shaking and twitching uncontrollably at the overwhelming wave from cumming untouched. Tears continue to fall down his cheeks as he comes down from the high and Junmyeon pulls his cock out; he only whimpers louder as he feels cum trickle out of his hole and down his thigh.

Junmyeon scoops the fluid and pushes it back into Jongin’s hole, “I want you to be dripping with me for the rest of the night, Duke Jongin.” He thrusts his finger along his sensitive walls, kissing his upper thigh before Jongin reaches back to swat him away, pleasure bleeding too far into the territory of pain. “Can you do that for me?”

He so badly wants to say _no_ , knows it would be better to save face and keep his pride intact. What would he do if someone _noticed?_ But deliciousness of the humiliation was still tempting, like he couldn’t resist the King’s wishes no matter how hard he tried. He slowly nodded his head, against his better judgement.

“Good.”

Jongin laid there, allowing Junmyeon to redress him. He could feel the cum continue to trickle out from his hole and seep into the fabric of his trousers, his cheeks tinting in shame. After Junmyeon finished lacing up his top, he pressed a kiss to Jongin’s cheek and headed towards the door of the Solar. “Your Majesty?” Jongin called after the King without a second thought.

“Yes?” Junmyeon asked. His hand was propped against the door frame, ready to exit the room, but he turned back around to face the Duke.

Jongin paused, taking in a shuddering breath. “Will...” He turned around onto his back, fingers fiddling with the sheets. “Will we meet again?”

Junmyeon smiled at the question. “Have you not had your fill, Duke?”

Jongin bit his lip. He couldn’t believe how greedy he was acting, but truthfully, he was hoping this wouldn’t have been the last night he spent with Junmyeon. “Is that so wrong, you Majesty?”

“Not at all.” With that Junmyeon left Jongin with his cryptic last words and his own thoughts.

When he returned to the ballroom, the celebration was still in full swing. Junmyeon made his way over to the table off to the side of the room where he left King Baekhyun and King Wonshik.

“ _Finally!_ He’s returned!” Wonshik boomed when he noticed Junmyeon.

“Where did you scurry off to? You away for quite a while.” Baekhyun clapped his hand against Junmyeon’s shoulder once he took a seat.

He frowned, unpleasantly at being hit. “I just need to get away for a bit...”

Surprisingly, the two didn’t prod further, just happy to continue enjoying the festivities of the King’s new union. The rest of the night went by in a blur; the ballroom slowly emptied out, people congratulating him and Bona before their exit, and Junmyeon enjoying a few more glasses of wine. Bona was speaking with her sister before she made her leave. After Seola got into her and King Wonshik’s carriage, Bona turned around to find Junmyeon waiting for her at the entrance to their palace.

The King extended his hand towards her—which she gladly took—and he led her towards his quarters.

“May I be honest, Junmyeon?” she asked. He could tell from her voice that she was unsure about calling him by his given name, despite the fact that their arms were linked.

Junmyeon brought up his hand to rest over the one she had wrapped around his bicep. “No need for hesitation, Lady Bona,” he encouraged. “Tell me your worries.”

“I’m quite nervous...”

Junmyeon raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Nervous?_

“About... consummation...” she whispered, her cheeks flushing terribly.

_Ah..._

He could see the similarity between her and Jongin; she was just as shameful as he was, Junmyeon was curious if she was just as _eager_. A relaxed smile crept onto his features when they made it to the door of his room, Junmyeon opened the door letting Bona walk in in front of him. “There’s no need to be scared, Lady Bona.” He pressed a quick kiss onto her cheek, hand on her lower back. “I’ll be _very_ gentle with you.”

~

About a month later, it was announced that Queen Bona was pregnant and the entire kingdom rejoiced at the news of a possible heir; Bona herself was glowing when she found out the news as well, crying tears of happiness in Junmyeon’s arms that night. Even the King couldn’t help the small amount of joy he felt when he found out he would be getting an heir.

With all good news, comes means for celebration, of course.

The couple threw a grand soiree for their future child. All their neighbors from other Kingdoms were in attendance once again, but Junmyeon found himself seeking out a certain Duke of Fármaloúdi.

Jongin was all on his own off to the side of the festivities, nursing a dainty glass of wine. He almost looked out of place compared to the rest of the attendees; like he didn’t want to be noticed by anyone, especially a _certain someone_.

Junmyeon had not seen the man since that fateful night—rather had not _seen_ Jongin. He’d seen the man plenty in council meetings, his perfect, strong persona of a Duke on full display. The two couldn’t find a moment alone during these times, but that didn’t stop Junmyeon from not so subtly ogling. Watching intently as Jongin explained militia plans, as he would clench his jaw when another Duke from a different territory of Lagouleio would spout unnecessary nonsense, when he would zone out during the droning discussions of neighboring kingdoms, and _so on._ With this longing in mind, Junmyeon rested his hand on Jongin’s shoulder in order to get his attention.

“It’s lovely to see you, Duke.”

Jongin startled slightly, the wine in his glass rippling with his sudden movement. “O-oh hello, your Majesty,” he said in a small voice. “Congratulations on your new heir.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Jongin,” Junmyeon said lowly as he trailed his hand from the Duke’s shoulder, down along the bulge of his bicep. Jongin visibly shivered, biting his bottom lip. Junmyeon leaned into his space further, whispering, “Wouldn’t you like to congratulate me further?”

“Do you believe that’s a good idea, your Majesty?” he asked. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

Junmyeon couldn’t deny he was surprised by the expression; if anything, he was expecting Jongin to beg at his feet like he practically did a month prior. “Is there a problem?”

“A _problem?”_ Jongin repeated a tad too loud, a few guests turning their attention towards the both of them. He gave them an apologetic smile before asking the King, “May we go somewhere private, please?”

Junmyeon nodded and led Jongin out of the ballroom and to the very place they last spent the night together: the Solar. Junmyeon sat on the bed in the center of the room, watching the Duke intensely. “What were you thinking speaking to _me_ that way?”

“I apologize, your Majesty, but can you truly blame me?” Jongin asked back, distress clear in his tone. “Is it a sound idea for us to continue this when you’re about to have a child with Bona? With _my sister?”_

“Jongin,” Junmyeon started, standing from his seated position on the mattress. His voice was gentler now as if he was trying to calm a frightened animal. “Last time, didn’t I promise you she would never find out?”

Jongin frowned, averting his gaze to the floor.

“Do you not have faith in me, Duke?”

“I promise that I want to,” he whispered back. “But I can’t help but worry...”

Junmyeon frowned in return, eyebrows furrowing lightly. He reached up to lift Jongin’s chin, so they were making eye contact. “I will promise you once again: Lady Bona will not find out, I _will_ make sure of it.”

He let out a shaky sigh but didn’t break eye contact with the King.

“Do you trust me, Jongin?”

“I do...”

Junmyeon’s hand continued to move to cup Jongin’s jaw, his gaze softening into a smile. “That’s good,” he says when the Duke leans into his touch. He continued to lean forward until his lips met with Jongin’s, the other whining into the kiss. “Now, shall I remind you of why you should uphold your faith in me?”

~

Jongin and Junmyeon made sure to come together rather frequently after that celebratory night; typically, they would find themselves tangled together within the confines of the Kim Estate. Being in the Duke’s estate made it easier for them to sneak around, away from the eyes around the castle—especially those of Queen Bona. Now during council meetings, Junmyeon would also catch Jongin watching him from his periphery, expression clearly wanting and desperate. If anything, the King was surprised that no one else in attendance noticed the Duke’s obvious pining.

This particular time however, Duke Jongin was being housed within the castle for the week.

Bona was away in another Kingdom for some sort of Queenly duty, so he had the castle essentially to himself. Junmyeon had told the servant to prepare the Solar for the Duke to lodge at the castle for _important business_. None of his servants or members of his cabinet sensed anything fishy with the request, they merely followed orders and when Jongin arrived, they greeted him warmly and respectfully without a second thought.

It was the third day into the Duke’s stay. He hadn’t been in the Solar for much of it. Junmyeon had the great pleasure of waking up next to the gorgeous man wrapped in his embrace, sleeping peacefully.

Currently, Jongin wasn’t sleeping however: he’d woken the King up this morning with his lips wrapped tightly around his cock, sucking in earnest. His skills had been improving significantly over these past few days the two had spent completely entangled together.

Junmyeon pushed his head back into the cushions beneath him, ecstasy written across his face. His fingers were running through Jongin’s hair, finally pulling on the strands when he felt he was too close. Jongin whined around his girth like a petulant child, causing Junmyeon to puff out a laugh. “Up, Jongin. I don’t want to cum just yet. I want to take you once more.”

The Duke lifted his head reluctantly, his face appearing from under the covers as the sheets draped over his shoulders and pooled around Junmyeon’s hips. Jongin still had an indignant pout marring his lips. The King reached up and caressed his cheek tenderly as a move to placate the younger. “Wanted to taste you,” he said, softly.

“You’re insatiable, Duke,” Junmyeon playfully chided.

“I can’t help it when you’ve spoiled me so these last few days.” His expression quickly turned mischievous.

The King leaned forward to meld Jongin’s lips with his own. “Maybe I shouldn’t spoil you anymore, then?” he hummed; eyebrow cocked, questioning.

The same upset pout returned to Jongin’s face, “That’s not fair, your Majesty. You can’t take back your promise.” He was inching himself forwards to lay over Junmyeon’s nude body, in a way attempting to assert some sort of dominance over the situation.

“How about you do the work for it, my sweet?”

The Duke’s head tilted in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing in kind. He’d sat back on the backs of his legs. “What do you mean?”

Junmyeon silently wrapped his hands around Jongin’s waist, pulling his body forward until he was straddling him. The younger’s face heated up once he realized what was being requested, but Junmyeon went on to say, “I’m implying you _work_ for it. Am I clear now?”

Jongin could do nothing but nod idiotically. “May I have your fingers first, your Majesty?” he asks as he shyly plants his hands on Junmyeon’s lower abdomen, right above his pelvic bone. “Yours feel so much better than mine... Please?”

“You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you, Duke?”

“I try my best,” he responded, coyly.

Junmyeon chastely pecked his lips before patting Jongin’s bum. “Turn around for me, my sweet.”

Jongin complies easily, going the extra step to slide his chest down to the mattress and arching his back in clear invitation.

The King smiled at the display, reaching over to his nightstand for the vial of oil. After his fingers were well lubricated, he traced them around Jongin’s rim, applying the lightest amount of pressure every so often. Jongin let a mewl escape his lips at the touch, legs already slightly trembling. His mewl stretching out into a longer, more satisfied sounding moan once Junmyeon’s finger sank in.

He didn’t waste any time in adding a second finger and then a third, Jongin’s noises escalating with each new digit.

“ _Please...”_ he pants about between moans, “Your majesty, please, I want it...”

“Want what, Jongin?” he asks simply in response.

“Your _cock_ , your majesty,” he cries, continuing to push hips back onto Junmyeon’s fingers. “Please, I’m ready give it to me...”

Junmyeon slips his fingers from Jongin’s hole, causing the younger to whine into the sheets. He laid down on his back, pulling Jongin’s hips forward until he was sitting in his lap. “You promised to ride my cock, sweet,” Junmyeon smiled salaciously.

The Duke couldn’t help but pout, his dark hair falling in his face as he sat up to look down at the King. He began rubbing Junmyeon’s chest and slowly rolled his hips down against the King’s, “Must I?” he asked, looking into Junmyeon’s eyes from beneath his eyelashes. “Wouldn’t you much rather have me beneath you? At your mercy, your Majesty?”

Junmyeon’s hands ran up the Duke’s thighs before they wrapped around the man’s hips, ceasing the movement. “I’ve yet to see you on top of me, beautiful Duke. I believe you ought to get to work, no?” He watched as Jongin’s face fell, the disappointment at the fact that his persuasion didn’t end in his favor clear in his expression. “Besides, I know you’re quite the dancer, my sweet; this shouldn’t be all too difficult for you.” With the, Junmyeon snuck his hands underneath the Duke’s thighs to lift his hips up enough to slide his cock in between his cheeks.

Jongin gasped at the movement before he reached behind himself to maneuver the cock directly to his entrance. He sunk down with a shaky sigh, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“ _God!”_ Junmyeon moaned as he threw his head back against the pillows once again. “No matter how many times I fill you, you never cease to squeeze so deliciously around me, Jongin.”

Jongin let out a filthy moan at that, “Your Majesty...” he panted. He leaned forward when his hips finally settled against the King’s own, hands coming out to knead his chest, attempting to ground himself with the muscles there. Junmyeon watched his cock twitch between their stomachs as Jongin’s walls clenched around him. “Good _God,_ your Majesty,” Jongin continued to whine, clearly overwhelmed by the new position.

But, Junmyeon could only be _so_ patient. He tapped the side of Jongin’s hip, “Come one, sweet Jongin, get to work.” He was smiling cruelly at the man as Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed.

The Duke slowly raised his hips until only the tip was still inside before letting his weight fall back down onto Junmyeon’s hips, repeating the motion with quiet moans being pushed out from between his lips with every bounce. His movements gradually got faster and faster until the both of them were crying out into the space of the empty room.

“Of course,” Junmyeon suddenly forced out between his own noises. “You’re doing well, just like I said you would...” His hands came up to grip onto Jongin’s hips as he planted his feet on the mattress so he could start thrusting upwards into the Duke’s heat, Jongin crying out beautifully, in kind. His face flushed at the phrase, hole clenching and fingers pressing harder into Junmyeon’s pectorals. “What do you believe Queen Bona would feel about you becoming my concubine, _hm_?”

Jongin gasped, clenching his eyes shut. “I c-couldn’t do that, your Majesty,” he said in almost a whisper. “What would become of me if _I_ merely became the King’s plaything...? W-wouldn’t that reflect horribly on my position and p-power, your Majesty?”

“You say that, Duke, but why are you getting so _wet for me?”_ Junmyeon reached forward to smear the precum beading at the tip of Jongin’s cock around the sensitive head. The Duke’s muscles tensed at this and he began pushing hips back into Junmyeon’s thrusts. “If only you could see what I’m seeing, _fuck_...” he sat up, wrapping his arm around Jongin’s waist to pin the younger against his chest; rendering the Duke little movement as he thrust harder and deeper. Jongin couldn’t stop crying out now, tears forming in his eyes and spilling over at the onslaught of pleasure. “You can’t lie to me, _Duke,”_ he spat in Jongin’s ear. “You _want_ to be reduced to a measly whore for me and me alone, Jongin. You want _everyone_ to know I’ve laid my claim on you, that I prefer to knock you up in comparison to your own sister.”

_“Your Majesty!”_ Jongin cried just on the side of too loud before he slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Are you close for me, sweet?” And at Jongin’s desperate nod, Junmyeon huskily whispered into his ear, “Cum for me, Jongin.”

Right at that moment, a brief knock rasped against the wood of Junmyeon’s chambers before it opened to reveal his advisor, Chanyeol; the man wasn’t able to get a single syllable formed before his features were taken over with complete shock and disbelief. Jongin couldn’t help cumming at the opening of the door, biting into the meat of his palm to prevent any noise from escaping his lips. He shook in Junmyeon’s arms as the King continued to use his body until he finished as well. As they were breathing heavily, trying to come down from their highs, Junmyeon turned to finally acknowledge the man in his doorway: “Is there something you need, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s jaw locked in place at being acknowledged so casually considering what he’d just noticed. “Get cleaned up and meet me in the council meeting room, Junmyeon. _Quickly,”_ he said simply before closing the door behind himself with a definitive _click_. The King’s eyebrows furrowed at being spoken to in such a way—especially in front of Duke Jongin—but he moved to clean the both of them up, despite the fact.

“What have you summoned me for, Chanyeol?” Junmyeon said on a sigh when he walked through the doors of the council room.

“You’ve completely lost it, haven’t you?” his advisor asked immediately, not even bothering to turn and face the King.

Junmyeon frowned at the blatant disrespect, he folded his arms across his chest. “What thinks you have the right to speak to me in such a way? I recognize we agreed to be relatively comfortable within the presence of each other, but that gives you _no_ right to choose when you could treat me with disrespect, yes? _Especially,_ when I’m in the company of a Duke—”

“The Duke who’s the brother of your wife?” Chanyeol interrupted. He finally turned to give Junmyeon a pointed, scolding look. The King fell silent. “I apologize for the disrespect, _your Majesty,_ but can you blame me when I walk in on you having an affair with the Queen’s _brother?_ Does her Majesty even know of this?”

The King averted his gaze before uttering a low, “No, she doesn’t know...”

Chanyeol huffed out an exasperated laugh as he shook his head in disbelief. “Of course... why would I expect you to follow my advice?”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her—”

“ _Sure!”_ he cut in once again causing Junmyeon’s scowl to deepen. “Let’s entertain that she never finds out _directly_. You think it was smart to bring your partner to the castle where anyone could stumble upon the both of you just like I had? You know better than anyone in this god forsaken place that gossip spreads quite fast.”

Junmyeon moved his gaze to focus on the carpet beneath his feet.

“The fact that he’s also the Queen’s brother is enough to add extra fuel to the fire, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol frowned. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out another exhausted sigh. “God, _Junmyeon—”_

“What is it that you advise I do, then?” he asked finally looking up at Chanyeol. Junmyeon was completely aware he was acting nowhere near short of a terribly petulant child, upset that he’s not allowed to play with his toy.

“Ideally, you would cut off what you have with Duke Jongin,” Chanyeol began.

“Absolutely not.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “I knew you would say that... The only other alternative is for this to never happen within the walls of the castle again,” he concluded.

“Wouldn’t it be too suspicious if I’m constantly going to visit Duke Jongin in Fármaloúdi?”

“I never said your affair could only be restrained to Fármaloúdi,” he corrected. “Since you and the Duke enjoy sneaking around so much, it shouldn’t be so hard to find inns to spend the night. _Hell,_ maybe even King Baekhyun would allow the both of you to join him.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you—”

“King Baekhyun has several—how should I put this? — _homewreckers_ ,” Chanyeol shrugged. He began fiddling with one of the intricate vases that decorated the room. “A few years ago, at one of his extravagant parties, he propositioned me when his first Queen was out of earshot.”

The King’s eyes widened at the confession. He’d had his own infatuation with Chanyeol, but he never even dared to entertain the idea of approaching the man. It was undeniable that his advisor was an attractive man, he just couldn’t fathom the prospect of Baekhyun proposing such a thing—the King was always known to be deeply faithful. “Did you...?” He couldn’t help his curiosity.

“I don’t kiss and tell, your Majesty,” Chanyeol smiled cryptically. “This conversation isn’t about me, anyways. I believe it’s time _you_ return and have a talk with your lover, hm?” he asked as he ushered the King out of the council room.

Junmyeon was still gapping rather dumbly. “ _Chanyeol—”_

“I’ll see you tomorrow, your Majesty,” his advisor said before making his exit.

Jongin was resting peacefully amongst Junmyeon’s sheets when he returned to the room. He looked angelic against the lush of the bedding surrounding him, as if he hadn’t a single worry in the world; no fears regarding controlling his militia, not a worry about his appearance as a Duke, no anxieties about his sister finding out. Junmyeon sighed from the doorway before he made his way towards his bed, sitting down on the mattress next to the man’s sleeping figure. He ran his fingers gently through the Duke’s hair, making sure not to disturb him too much; he admired the naïve expression on Jongin’s face for as long as he could, wishing he could witness just a bit of that bliss as well.

It wasn’t long until Jongin began to lean into Junmyeon’s caresses, causing the King to laugh lightly. “You weren’t really sleeping, were you, sweet?”

The Duke smiled before he turned his head to the side to kiss the palm of Junmyeon’s hand, “You caught me,” he hummed. After a few peaceful beats between the two of them, his face fell slightly—uncertainty taking over his features. “What did your advisor require you for?”

Junmyeon frowned in return. “It was in regard to... _us.”_

“Oh...” He looked so defeated already, Junmyeon didn’t like the look on the younger at all. “Is this where it ends?” Jongin asked, refusing to look up at the King.

“Of course not, sweet,” Junmyeon said, his face still pulled into a deep frown. He leaned forward to press a kiss against Jongin’s temple, hand wrapped around the back of the Duke’s neck.

“We’ve been found out, your Majesty.” Jongin began to sit up, keeping the covers tightly wound around his torso. “How are we meant to keep sneaking around when your _advisor_ knows of us? How are you so sure he won’t tell Bona?” his voice was beginning to shake, and his eyes were becoming glassy with tears.

“ _Listen to me, Jongin!”_

That shut the Duke up immediately, not doing much to curb the obvious anxiety running rampant through his veins.

“He was upset that I decided to pursue an affair with my wife’s brother, yes, but he _knows_ better than to go against me in such a way,” Junmyeon began to explain. “The only thing that will change is we can’t meet _here_ anymore, it’s far too risky and I was wrong to believe I could hide you here for an entire week.”

“So, we’re only supposed to meet once every blue moon?” Jongin frowned through a pathetic sniffle. “I don’t want to be waiting around for you like some _sick_ maiden, your Majesty—”

“That’s not what I’m suggesting either.” Junmyeon let his hand travel down to Jongin’s shoulder. “We can still meet at your estate, my sweet; I know that may look suspicious, but we could also stay in inns around Lagouleio—”

“You _truly_ think no one would recognize you, your Majesty? The King of Lagouleio staying at an inn for seemingly no reason at all wouldn’t seem suspicious?”

Junmyeon lowered his voice, leaning in closer to Jongin to make sure he heard properly. “We could also visit King Baekhyun...”

Jongin’s eyes widened at this, clearly in disbelief. “The—” he stopped as he covered his lips with his hand. “His Majesty has been unfaithful to his Queen as well?”

“Apparently, Chanyeol’d been propositioned by Baekhyun,” he went on. “Don’t let this information get out, Chanyeol was smart not to blabber further.”

Jongin swallowed as he tried to take in all of this information. Junmyeon could tell he was no longer feeling any serious worries in regard to their relationship, which caused his own shoulders to sag with ease. “Well...” the Duke began, tightening his hold on the sheets wrapped around his torso. “I suppose it’s time for me to leave, then? Since it was foolish to keep your _mistress_ within the castle walls...”

“What’s the rush, _mistress?”_ Junmyeon asks, mockingly using the degrading name. “Can’t I have you once more before you have to leave me again?” he asked before he leaned in to take Jongin’s willing lips with his own.

~

“Must you leave again, my King?” Bona asked.

She was standing in the doorway of Junmyeon’s chambers with her arms folded across her chest, displeased as she watched her husband get dressed to leave the castle once more. It was the third time this month that he was leaving on business; he’d told her needed to visit their neighbors to the north, in the kingdom of Eishimmel, making up something about maintaining good relations with them. He could tell she was beginning to become wary of his constant need to be away. “You’ve no idea of the requirements of a King, my dear Queen,” Junmyeon smiled easily. “My father was constantly away as well; this is _very_ expected of me to constantly visit my neighbors.”

She huffed, unsatisfied with his answer. It was expected for her to feel more needy and lonely, Bona’s stomach was beginning to round out with their child and her hormones were beginning to go haywire.

“I’ll only be away for a day or two, there’s no need to worry, my Queen.” Junmyeon had finished getting dressed, so he began to head towards the door. He reached his hand up to caress her cheek, “Have faith in me.”

“Of course, I have faith in you, my King,” she whispered back, solemnly.

Junmyeon pecked her cheek before he slinked past the Queen. It had been a few months since Junmyeon began making excuses so he could be with his sweet Jongin. This time in particular he was going to Baekhyun’s castle with the Duke; the King had informed the both of them that his Queen would be visiting her family for the month, so he essentially had the palace to himself. How Baekhyun’s servants were sworn to such secrecy, Junmyeon was unsure, but forever grateful, nonetheless.

Baekhyun’s castle was almost too gaudy, every time Junmyeon had to visit previously he almost felt disgusted just being in the presence of the building; as if he was unpresentable to go within the confines of the castle. Always done up with extravagant banners and the most pristine sculptures of the Byun ancestors towering above the grounds. But before Junmyeon could think about being under-dressed, Baekhyun appeared from behind the castle doors, shouting, “King Junmyeon! Welcome back!”

Junmyeon couldn’t help rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Hello again, Baekhyun,” he said as he walked up the stone staircase leading to the entrance.

“Your beloved’s waiting for you inside,” he said using a tone so slimy that Junmyeon’s expression hardened. “He’s lovely, as ever.”

“Beginning the fun without me once again, Byun?”

“Can you blame me?” Baekhyun shrugged. “I know you find Duke Jongin irresistible, just like the rest of us.”

It wasn’t this easy when he and Jongin first started meeting with in Baekhyun’s castle; Junmyeon was possessive over the younger man almost to a fault, so seeing the King flirt with his lover was quite a difficult pill to swallow. But after seeing Jongin get reduced to no more than a needy whore from an outside perspective, Junmyeon could look past his petty jealousy—sometimes.

“We agreed you wouldn’t engage without me,” Junmyeon sighed. “Don’t forget, Jongin provides Lagouleio with the best army on this side of the globe and I _won’t_ hesitate to wage war.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the empty threat; as much as Junmyeon liked to bark, he knew he had little bite when it came to their arrangement. To curb the other King, however, he said, “Well, I’ll allow the two of you to play without me, since I’ve upset you so. _Poor Junmyeon...”_ mockingly.

“How kind.” Baekhyun lead him to the room that Jongin was resting in, Junmyeon’s gaze turning hungry when it fell upon the Duke’s nude form. Baekhyun was correct, he looked absolutely ravishing.

“Your Majesty,” Jongin said with a smile as he rolled over onto his side.

“My love,” Junmyeon replied with just as much fondness. He easily crossed the distance to join the Duke on the mattress, pressing a kiss against his plush lips. Jongin melted against him almost immediately, letting his hands tangle in the King’s dark locks.

Baekhyun made a fuss on his way out, but the pair didn’t pay him any mind; too entranced with each other as they continued their lip lock.

Jongin was the first to pull back for air, a dopey smile spreading across his lips. “I’ve missed you, your Majesty,” he whispered to make sure Junmyeon was the only one to hear, letting his hand smoothed down to cup the King’s cheek.

“My sweet,” Junmyeon hummed before he leaned into peck Jongin’s lips once again. He rolled over so he was hovering over the Duke, “We’re alone. Call me like I told you.”

Jongin flushed at the order. “I’ve missed you, Junmyeon.”

“I’ve missed you, as well, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope everyone enjoyed this fic and a huge thank you once again to the prompter and the mods--when I saw this prompt I immediately fell in love and I had so much fun writing this fic! I've been wanting to write a fic in with a royalty concept for the longest time and I'm so happy that this fest and prompter has made my dreams finally come true, I am forever grateful, as King Junmyeon would say
> 
> Also, I want to say, but I don't condone infidelity in anyway! It's probably unnecessary to say this, but just in case...
> 
> Anyways, can you guess who I am ;3c
> 
> Have a great rest of your day and make sure to give the other fics in this fest a read as well!


End file.
